


movie night

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas Academy, Family Fluff, Friendship, I REGRET NOTHING, Movie Night, Multi, Oscar is a good child, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Volume 7 (RWBY), You can't change my mind, jaune and oscar collectively share one braincell, this happened okay??, weiss is a mom™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Hey! Me and oscar are going to hit the movies if anyone wants to-"Jaune was quickly cut off by a "yup!" from Weiss, "Oh okay," Jaune said kind of in surprise. Joy tugging at the ends of my lips I looked up at him with a 'we did it' kind of look. this was surely going to be one hell of a night.also known as: the scenes of this dynamic trio I was deprived of.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

bored. bored was the thing I felt, Ironwood had given us the whole day off to 'relax' In part of the upcoming election results but to be honest I didn't know what to do with myself whatsoever.

This whole week had been jam-packed with training, with Ironwood and the team- oh speaking of, I've been sharing the dorm with Jaune, Nora, and Ren, Penny originally offered the idea for me to stay with them and I've been training with them a lot. It's nice to be a part of something- a team even! especially after all of the tension in these past couple weeks. Thinking about it all again forced a pit to grow in my stomach,

_he still hasn't said anything..._ I thought silently to myself,

but in hopes of trying to take my mind off of it I opened up my scroll. Ironwood had given us 'improved' ones as he puts it, but... I've never had one before! I mean nowadays everyone probably has one but with aunt em working double shifts at her waitressing job being barely enough to get by financially back in mistral, the closest thing we had to technology was an old radio and a small but working tv. Even now with a scroll, I didn't have much use for it other than checking aura levels during training. Penny showed me how to download books digitally, it's cool! I got a couple that I used to read back at the farm, it's kind of nostalgic reading them again...

"Hey um, Oscar?"

I snapped my head up to see Jaune standing in front of my bed, I pushed myself from the corner of my bed and dangled my feet off of the bunk bed. "What's up?" I asked the tall blonde, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the movies? We can go see if Yang, Blake or Weiss have anything planned since ruby is going to that election party thing with Ren and Nora." He answered. "I'd love to!" I reacted with a bit more enthusiasm than I had planned, I hopped off my bed and we made our way to team rwby's dorm.

"Hey! Me and oscar are going to hit the movies if anyone wants to-" Jaune was quickly cut off by a "yup!" from Weiss, "Oh okay," Jaune said kind of in surprise. Joy tugging at the ends of my lips I looked up at him with a 'we did it kind of look.' after everything that happened with Jaune, I definitely feel more comfortable with him than I did before- more than I ever have,

this was going to be one hell of a night.

Walking the streets of Atlas I'm pretty sure I stared at just about every store, building, and home in sight. I hadn't gotten to leave the academy as much as the others, having an ancient relic that attracts Grimm and all doesn't give me many extracurricular activities to do outside the academy, so It's mostly been training and I guess some team bonding?

_team_ , I repeated in my head like some sort of broken record.

_I really am part of their team now, huh?_

_maybe this wasn't too bad._

"It seems like you really enjoy the big city, Oscar?" Jaune's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, not wanting to ignore him I quickly stuttered out an; "O-oh! I uhm, well it's just that even though I lived in mistral I never really left my aunt's farm," I said my nervousness dying down a tad as we paced the sidewalks "It was pretty secluded and I was homeschooled too! So the fact that I'm actually In atlas, I-It's just really cool.." I said while rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. "Atlas is definitely a technological marvel compared to the other kingdoms," Weiss spoke with a smile "and while I don't particularly have great memories situated here, and even growing up looking down on the city- just, everything about it has become weirdly normal to me." She looked over to me "but I will admit, It's nice to see you enjoy it." Her smile was warm, in a way- It kind of reminded me of aunt em. "What she said," Jaune added while ruffling my hair "Heads up guys we're here!"

stepping into the theatre lobby we all took a look at the movies that were playing before I could suggest one Jaune was already wearing a smile on his face while he said

"Let's watch The Awakening! It's playing in a couple of minutes, with ads included we should be able to make it!" Weiss quickly retorted with a "Jaune no, did you see the rating?" Jaune looked back up to see that the movie was rated R "exactly," Weiss deadpanned "Oscar's too young to watch those types of movies," I quickly retorted with "Wait a minute- don't I get a say in this??" Weiss was (probably) about to say no for the second time but I stopped her and said "Come on! I have faced way worse, I traveled here all the way from mistral remember? While also facing a bunch of deadly Grimm?" Still not looking convinced enough I hit her with the "Pretty please, I can handle one hour of cgi ghosts." She rolled her eyes and said "Fine, but if you get to a point where you can't watch the movie because it's too scary- you better tell me." I nodded while saying "yes ma'am."

"Uh, guys?" Jaune spoke nervousness at the back of his throat

"yes?" me and Weiss said in perfect unison

"Okay so I did the math, and even if we get oscar a child discount-"

I murmured a small ' _hey! I'm almost fifteen!_ '

"We still don't have enough lein to get in-" Weiss flicked his forehead "Great!" she said "now we have to go back." rubbing his forehead recovering from the critical blow Jaune said "Wait wait! I'm not finished!" We both turned to him and waited for an explanation

"We might not have enough for regular tickets.. but we do have enough for the family discount!"

me and Weiss stood there for a second trying to comprehend what he'd just said.

"cool." I said

"wHAt??" Weiss practically shouted

this was going to be _so_ fun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, here's the game plan everyone."

Jaune huddled us over In the Arcade that was conveniently attached to the theatre lobby. "I prepared for this situation, don't worry." Jaune said as he proceeded to turn around towards the wall and dig through his pockets while me and Weiss just stood there, desperately trying to avoid getting toppled over by children running throughout the arcade. "What could you possibly have in your pocket that'll help this situati-" Weiss was promptly cut off by Jaune turning around wearing a fake mustache. 

yes, you heard me correctly. 

_A fake mustache._

We both stood there dumfounded "This has to be a joke," Weiss said cutting through the silence, "That doesn't look remotely real, nor will it help us in any way, shape, or form." Jaune wore a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Aw, come on now, Weiss!" Jaune waved his hand, swatting away air as he continued. "We're going to ask for a family discount with our totally-real-son Oscar!" He pointed to me and even added jazz hands as if that would somehow convince her furthermore. 

"This is stupid, and If I get recognized as a Schnee..." It was like a lightbulb appeared above his head as he suggested: "Do you want a fake mustache too?" Weiss blurted out "No I do not want a fake mustache!" She said while hiding a slight blush, not too smoothly; might I add. "Okay well, what about you Oscar?" With some confusion in my voice, I responded "No I don't want a fake mustache, Jaune." Jaune waved the air again as if in some way he was swatting away my response "No! How does the 'Family Discount' plan sound?" I looked up to the clock positioned above the lobby doors "Well.. the movie starts in five minutes so It's better than nothing." Jaune smiled and turned to Weiss, she rolled her eyes and replied "Fine!" We made our way to the ticket counter, Weiss was huffing and puffing about what would happen if she got recognized while they were getting the 'family discount' she made sure to emphasize the air quotes rather vibrantly. 

She managed to quiet down as we got closer, Jaune cleared his throat and spoke in a- slightly exaggerated deep voice "Hello! Ma'mm... I would like three tickets to the Awakening!" She nodded and punched something into the computer, Jaune fiddled and twisted the ends of his mustache while speaking to the booking clerk "The family discount please!" Jaune slid the lien over the counter, she glanced up and looked between me, Jaune, and Weiss, Weiss was facepalming and I was just standing there- pretty awkwardly holding back a giggle. "Theatre six on the left." we nodded and made our way to the theatre, me and Jaune shared a quick high five while Weiss sighed "There's no way she  _ actually _ believed us." Jaune playfully bumped her shoulder while we looked for seats, "I mean, hey! We got in didn't we?" Weiss wore a small but short-lived smile while saying "I suppose." we chose three seats in the middle row, with Jaune on my left, Weiss on my right, and I conveniently sat in the middle. Practically seconds after we sat down the movie started, flashy logos appeared as we all sat back and relaxed.

half an hour in and the movie pretty much only consisted of predictable jump scares, a lot of fake blood, characters with zero common sense, and a plot which was built on madness. I was getting kind of tired and I probably would've fallen asleep if it weren't for the two overgrown children gripping at either one of my arms, all the while trying to avoid watching the movie. "This is way worse than I expected it to be..." Jaune said while peeking at the cinema screen, Weiss spoke up "Oh stop it, It's not even rea- aH!" Another jumpscare caught her off guard and she yelped as she also dug her head into the chair and my arm. 

Even with Jaune and Weiss gripping at my arms as if their lives somehow depended on it and the screams coming from the horror movie, for the first time in a while the bubbling anxiety that usually sits at the pit of my stomach wasn't there; and I felt safe, in my own head. My eyes became heavy and they slowly closed, all sound around me drowned out and with that- I quickly managed to fall asleep. 

The credits began to play and for the first time since the first fifteen minutes of the movie, I opened my eyes and let go of oscar's arm. I saw that the movie was finally over, I let out a sigh and looked over at Jaune who also seemed glad the movie was finished. Looking down I saw Oscar leaning his head against my shoulder, fast asleep. It seems like he got tired of the movie pretty quick, poking Jaune's shoulder with my right hand I gave him a 'what do I do??' kind of look. He gave me a warm smile and stood up, pulling out his scroll "What are you doing?" I whispered, "Oh, Nora Is going to love this." He snickered, the camera in his scroll promptly went off with a 'click!' "Jaune I swear to the gods if you send that to anyone I will-" Oscar's head moving made my mouth shut immediately, he yawned and began to rub his eyes. Jaune got down on one knee "Hey buddy the movie just finished." He said in a voice not too loud. "already?" Oscar said slowly opening his eyes. I looked over to him and the second we made eye contact, he realized he'd been asleep on my shoulder leading him to jump up rather quickly "Oh! S-sorry!" he apologized hastily. I softly chuckled an, "It's fine, Oscar."

We all made our way out of the theatre, Jaune was rambling on about how it was 'so unexpected' and that 'the twist was amazing' to be honest, I was more focused on avoiding the jumpscares than actually paying attention to the plot. And Oscar- after all that lecturing before the movie took place, I was the one clinging to him for dear life. Looking back it all seems so childish but in its own way, today was actually... kind of fun? I was sure that with Jaune around it would be a complete and utter disaster but it seems like the night went as smoothly as it could've.

But I do think I'd go for less fake mustaches and pretend families. 

Me and Jaune's scrolls went off simultaneously as we got an alert for a Grimm attack down in mantle. Oscar looked a bit disappointed that the night was over and I could tell he wasn't looking forward to going back to his room at the academy. I put a hand on his shoulder and calmly said "Tonight was... surprising. But I'm glad we all finally got some time off, and I'm also glad I got to spend it with you guys." Oscar beamed and Jaune retorted with an "I think that's just about all of the positivity we can get out of the _ice queen_ for the rest of the week!" Jaune wrapped his arms around me and Oscar, so being the sensible human being I am, I elbowed him in the stomach, maybe a little too hard than I should've but all with a smirk "Did you say something _Vomit boy_?" I sickered, even with confusion practically written on Oscar's face he began to chuckle along. 

Nearing the transport bay we waved Oscar off as he entered the academy, my scroll went off with a ping and there in my inbox sat a photo of Jaune holding a thumbs up, sitting in the background was me with my arms crossed, Oscar leaning his head on my shoulder fast asleep and looking more relaxed than I've seen him in a long time. Despite the fact that I usually look like I want to stab someone, looking at the photo created a sudden flare of joy that caused the corners of my lips to twitch up. 

I definitely wasn't going to be forgetting this night anytime soon, maybe that's not such a bad thing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done!! For my first fic I'm pretty happy on how it turned out, tell me what you think!  
> -  
> the chapter does shift into weiss's pov towards the end!  
> -  
> also, the fact that oscar's not scared of the movie whatsoever while jaune and weiss cling to him out of fear is hilarious to me dsfghjkls.

**Author's Note:**

> https://cinnaworm.tumblr.com/post/189636274636/i-was-talking-to-a-friend-about-the-joke-going
> 
> (inspired by this comic!!^^)
> 
> hope you all enjoyed! don't worry- the next chapter will be out soon! this is my first fic so please let me know wether you liked it/any constructive criticism! 
> 
> have a good day/night!


End file.
